


[Sleep]Walking After You [Podfic]

by rubidium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A romantic comedy between idiots, Alternate Universe, And then Derek sleepwalks into Stiles' bedroom, Derek is generally crabby, M/M, New York City, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Sleepwalking, Sleepwalking Derek, Stiles Has a Crush, and is awkward about it, they clash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubidium/pseuds/rubidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a sleepwalker who keeps wandering into his downstairs neighbour’s bedroom.</p>
<p>Stiles is pretty sure the hot guy from the park is going to kill him in his sleep. He knows he shouldn’t have been so obvious about objectifying the guy’s really fine ass.</p>
<p>Too bad it turns out Derek is easier to get along with when he's sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't underestimate Derek's dedication to the golden ratio, because daaaaamn dat ass.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Sleep]Walking After You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534871) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



> All right, all right, all RIGHT. Keep bracing yourselves for the coffee shop AUs, but know that they're coming like winter: inevitably, but at some unknown future date. 
> 
> I was browsing through my 'read' history and stumbled across this gem. Since I've got the time and Teen Wolf has consumed my heart this summer, I could not RESIST podficcing it. I often have difficulty imagining how Stiles might plausibly grown up, and in this story he feels very authentic both to his characterization in the canon and within the context of author's nonmagical au.
> 
> Also ftr just when I thought it couldn't get better, the lovely relenafanel mentioned the title was inspired by a Foo Fighter's song. It's literally the cherry on top of the sundae of my glee over this fic.
> 
> Recorded in the original chapters because, woah, 55k+. Each will be available for download upon its completion (I'm looking at a 1.5 week max span for the full fic). If anybody out there knows of a helpful but not too formidable tutorial for converting mp3 files into audiobooks, please let me know! I'd love to do that for this podfic.

Cover art by relenafanel, the author, for the original story :) [Reblog it and comment HERE](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/post/35320769212/oh-god-i-was-bored-and-then-i-thought-hey-you)

Chapter 1: 

15:09

[Stream (and download with account) [Sleep]Walking after you HERE](http://yourlisten.com/Rubidium/sleepwalking-after-you)

[OR download zipped file of Part 1 from Mediafire HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vm48ccdzxew5qm4/%5BSleep%5DWalking_after_you.mp3.zip)


	2. Size Matters, Derek (but I bet you already took that into account)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek: jogger or zombie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys. Sorry this is getting posted so late in the evening; one of those sneaky naps crept up on me - you know the ones I'm talking about, they start off as a slow blink and six hours later you're waking up wondering what year it is - while I was editing this, and I ended up waaaaay behind.
> 
> On the PLUS side, I took tomorrow off work to do adult stuff that will only take up a small fraction of my day, so maybe I can slog through two chapters' worth of editing? Keep your eyes open, it might happen :)

Cover art by relenafanel, the author, for the original story :) [Reblog it and comment HERE](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/post/35320769212/oh-god-i-was-bored-and-then-i-thought-hey-you)

Chapter 2:

34:47

[Stream (you can also download with a free account) from Yourlisten- [Sleep]Walking After part 2 HERE ](http://yourlisten.com/Rubidium/sleepwalking-after-you-pt-2)

[Or hit it up on Mediafire here - [Sleep]Walking After part 2 HERE ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/on5sg5foam8xbre/%5BSleep%5DWalking_After_You_\(pt_2\)_2.mp3)

[Zipped files are cool too - get one of [Sleep]Walking After part 2 HERE ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/eo2ppipf1pnzff8/%5BSleep%5DWalking_after_you.mp3.zip.zip)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jfc guys today I took out a loan and test drove a bunch of cars, so I am SUPER done with adult shit today. By which I mean definitely expect more of this tonight. Probs around 11:00 idk

Cover art by relenafanel, the author, for the original story :) [Reblog it and comment HERE](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/post/35320769212/oh-god-i-was-bored-and-then-i-thought-hey-you)

Chapter 3: 

27:30

[Stream and download from Mediafire [Sleep]Walking after you 3 HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/h22k0pqmu9emkwe/%5BSleep%5DWalking_After_You_3.m4a)

[OR download zipped file of Part 3 from Mediafire HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4ol8h90n5050x4t/%5BSleep%5DWalking_After_You_3.m4a.zip)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek have difficulty talking about his feelings

Cover art by relenafanel, the author, for the original story :) [Reblog it and comment HERE](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/post/35320769212/oh-god-i-was-bored-and-then-i-thought-hey-you)

Chapter 4: 

26:02

[Stream from Mediafire (lower sound quality) [Sleep]Walking after you pt 4 HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f71hysr9m2ppuhk/%5BSleep%5DWalking_After_You_4.m4a)

[OR download zipped file of Part 1 from Mediafire HERE (better sound quality)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o4hxe247d4mdghv/%5BSleep%5DWalking_After_You_4.m4a.zip)


	5. Stiles is a gentleman, and gentlemen don't allow strange men in their beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both continue to be idiots, but lovable ones. Great big cuddly bears.

Cover art by relenafanel, the author, for the original story :) [Reblog it and comment HERE](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/post/35320769212/oh-god-i-was-bored-and-then-i-thought-hey-you)

Chapter 5: 

41:56

[Stream from Mediafire (lower sound quality) [Sleep]Walking after you pt 5 HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dd2ml10jbns5x5k/%5BSleep%5DWalking_After_You_5.m4a)

[OR download zipped file of Part 5 from Mediafire HERE (better sound quality)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/me4vi3mzjch9s21/%5BSleep%5DWalking_After_You_5.m4a.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thank you to relenafanel for their permission to record this fic; I can already tell it'll be one of the most enjoyable ones I've done yet :) :)
> 
> On the subject of transformative work policy, there is no cover art for this because that is very much not my jam/skill-set. However I think they're super pretty, and if there's already one out there for the story that I don't know about or if you feel like making one, let me know and I'll add it in :) 
> 
> Permission for the recording was given directly from the author upon request, so if you're doing/wanna do your own version, touch base with them for permission! On my side, multiple versions of the same podfic are ABSOLUTELY cool with me, and you should feel no pressure to wait until my version is finished to begin/make public your own rendition :)


End file.
